Biyomon (Sora Takenouchi)
|-|Sora and Piyomon= |-|Sora (02)= |-|Sora (Tri)= |-|Yokomon= |-|Birdramon= |-|Garudamon= |-|Hououmon= Summary Sora Takenouchi '''and '''Biyomon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, 02 and Tri. Sora bears the crest of love, she reflects the crest by being very maternal towards the younger members of the Chosen Children. Piyomon is her partner Digimon. She is a "Chick" type Digimon who specializes in fire based attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Sora Takenouchi | Pyocomon/Yokomon | Piyomon/Biyomon | Birdramon | Garudamon | Hououmon/Phoenixmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Female | Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: 11 (Adventure), 14 (02), 17 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Chosen Child/DigiDestined, Crest Bearer of Love | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Limited Flight | All previous abilities, Can Summon Meteors, Stronger Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Regeneration and Duplication (Mid-High. As a being similar to the Meramon family, Birdramon is able to regenerate as long as a flame still exists. Once it regenerates another Birdramon is created), True Flight, Immortality (Type 3), Large Size (Type 0) | All previous abilities minus Regeneration | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Explosion Manipulation, Life Force Absorption Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to Agumon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Galaxy level (Beam struggled against Vamdemon. Fazed Piedmon, but his guard was down at the time) | At least Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Machinedramon. Should scale to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Meramon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to Lillymon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Superior to Machinedramon) Lifting Strength: Class 10 for Garudamon (Can lift Zudomon in Episode 37) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Mountain level+ (Tanked blows from Meramon) | Galaxy level (Should be comparable with other Perfects) | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Looks about 40 feet (going by when Garudamon attacks Vamdemon in Episode 26) Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Doesn't know much about the human world, but knowledgeable about the Digital world. Weaknesses: Digimon will devolve if it use up to much energy. Key: Piyomon | Birdramon | Garudamon | Hououmon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Piyomon * Magical Fire: Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. * Chirping Attack: Jumps or flies into the air and attacks the enemy with both wings. * Hard Beak: Pecks foe with beak. * Peck Attack: Divebombs the ground beak-first. * Ostrich Kick: '''Flips into the air, kicking the opponent. * '''Double Fire: '''Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. '''Birdramon * Meteor Wing: Flaps her wings and rains down fireballs from the air. * Mach Glide: Dives from the sky and rams into the enemy. * Phoenix Rising: Shoots up into the air while flaming. * Talon Tear: Attacks from the air with its talons. Garudamon * Shadow Wing: Shoots a vacuum blade or flaming projectile in the shape of a bird from its wings. Because of the speed of the Wing Blade's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. * Eagle Claw: Leaps into the air and performs a rapid kick and slash combo with the talons on its feet. * Crimson Claw: Attacks with burning claws or talons. * Fire Hurricane: Creates a huge tornado of fire. * Fist of the Phoenix: An uppercut attack. * Garuda Punch: A straight punch. * Talon Tear: A midair kick. * Boulder Breaker: Slams the ground with its fists, causing an earthquake. Hououmon * Star-Light Explosion: Rains golden grains from its wings that purify evil, or explodes with light. * Crimson Flare ''': Breathes flames from its mouth. * '''Flaming Wing: Tackles the enemy from the sky with burning wings. * Mach Wing: Charges at the enemy while flying. * Kyoushū: Attacks ferociously from the sky. * Life Force: Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. Keys: Biyomon | Birdramon | Garudamon | Hououmon Note: This profile covers Piyomon as she appears in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri Gallery NyokomonTrans.png Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Chosen Children Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3